Robin Sachs
Robin Sachs (1951 - 2013) Film Deaths *''Vampire Circus ''(1972) [Heinrich]: Dies from an simultaneously identical wound to his sister (Lalla Ward) even though he wasn't accidentally hit with the large wooden cross, which she was. (I haven't seen the film myself). *''Galaxy Quest (1999) '[Sarris]: Vaporized when Tim Allen shoots him with an alien blaster, as he emerges gun drawn from a crashed spaceship (Robin was in heavy alien makeup for this role). Television Deaths *Murder, She Wrote: Murder in White ''(1993) '[Martin Kramer]: Stabbed to death with scissors by G.W. Stevens. *''SpongeBob SquarePants: Mrs. Puff, You're Fired (2006; animated) '[Sergeant Roderick]: Run over by SpongeBob (Tom Kenny)'s vehicle. Video Game Deaths *Star Wars: Knights Of The Old Republic ''(2003) '[Admiral Saul Karath]: Fatally wounded in a boss battle with Raphael Sbarge, Jennifer Hale and the player character. He remains alive long enough to admit the truth about the player to Raphael before dying. *''Dragon Age: Origins (2009) '[Lord Pyral Harrowmont / Murdock]: Should the player allow Wally Wingert to claim the throne, "Harrowmont" will be executed on Wally's orders; however, if Robin claims the throne instead, the epilogue reveals that he later falls ill as a result of a suspected poisoning and dies (off-screen); "Murdock" will be killed by the invading undead and resurrected as a zombie, provided that the player chooses to abandon Redcliffe - otherwise surviving the game should the player decide to stay and fight. *Mass Effect 2 ''(2010) '[Zaeed Massani]: As with most of the squad members, Robin can be killed in a number of ways during the suicide mission if certain requirements are not met: he can be killed in shipboard accidents during the approach to the Collector base, shot to death leading a squad, killed fighting the Collectors if tasked with holding the line, or crushed by falling rubble following the final boss battle. Also, during his loyalty mission, Robin can be allowed to burn to death in the ruins of the oil refinery if the player wishes. *''Mass Effect 3 ''(2012) [Zaeed Massani]: Shot dead during a shootout with Lex Lang's captors if the player did not complete his loyalty mission in the previous game. In the event that he survives, Robin can also die in two of the game's endings: (Destroy), in which he and the rest of the surviving cast are wiped out along with the Reapers if not enough war assets have been acquired; (Refusal) in which he is killed by the Reapers, along with all other advanced life-forms in the galaxy. Noteworthy Connections *Ex-Mr. Sian Phillips *Ex-Mr. Casey DeFranco *Son of Leonard Sachs and Eleanor Summerfield Gallery Sachs, Robin Sachs, Robin Sachs, Robin Sachs, Robin Category:British actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by vaporization Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by zombie attack Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by apocalypse Category:Death scenes in video game Category:People who died in Murder She Wrote series Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:Alias Cast Members Category:Castle Cast Members Category:Heart attack victims Category:Nickelodeon Stars Category:SpongeBob SquarePants cast members Category:Death scenes by car accident Category:Babylon 5 cast members Category:Murder She Wrote Cast Members Category:Mass Effect Cast Members